Raxard
Raxard is the one of the villains set to appear in Kingdom Hearts Legacy. Appearance Raxard's appearance is almost a mirror to Xashowd's. Their physical appearance is the same, but there are differences in hair color, clothing, etc. He has silver hair and blazing Amber eyes. He wear a silver cloak that is parted down the middle to reveal his midsection and the Heartless symbol on his chest (It's in the same place as Ansem the Dark's). He wears black pants, silver shoes and gloves, and his belt is similar to Xashowd's. Story Originally known as Draar (meaning "One who walks in the Shadows". It was the name given to him by The Enigma),Raxard is the name that Xashowd's Heartless has taken. Like Xashowd, he was created differently from most Heartless, and as such has no memory of his past life. After running from his place of creation, he did what most Heartless do for a few days, steal the heart of others. His intelligence rapidly grew until he had the same intellect as Xashowd, and he began to seek a purpose. He was eventually found by a man known as "The Enigma", who brought him to a guild of expert assassins known as the Silencers , and lived with them for many years, occasionally crossing swords with Xashowd during that time (After losing the first battle, he changes his name to Raxard as a sign of resolve and because of what he (and Xashowd) learned in that battle). Raxard has recently been hired by Lord Kami, not knowing that he will take part in a battle to determine the fate of the worlds. Personality Raxard's personality is similar to Xashowd's in some ways, but he is very different in others. Unlike Xashowd, Raxard cares little for human lives, and thinks nothing of taking one. He also enjoys fighting, and will take on any opponent, often while smiling. He is often hot-headed, and has a short temper, but he can keep his cool if required. Raxard also shows little respect for authority, even to high ranking assassins in his own guild. Weapons Raxard's main weapon is his Darkatana, which is his version of Xashowd's Masamune. He also has a pouch with an infinite supply of Kunai. Abilities Weapon Distance Cutter- See Xashowd/Abilities AP Cost:2 Upper Slash- See Xashowd/Abilities AP Cost:3 Slicer Zero- See Xashowd/Abilities AP Cost:4 Spin Drive- See Xashowd/Abilities AP Cost:3 Magic Support Combo Plus x 3- AP Cost:1 per C.P. Combo Boost- AP Cost:3 Air Combo Plus x 3- AP Cost:1 per A.C.P Air Combo Boost- AP Cost:3 Berserk Charge- When Raxard's HP < 30%, he blows away surrounding enemies with a gust of wind, then an aura of power forms around him that increases his Str and Speed by 1.25x. Ap Cost:4 Warp- Raxard quickly creates a portal that allows him to warp around the battlefield and dodge enemy attacks. MP Cost is relative to level (As he gains strength, warping gets easier) MP Cost: Lv.5-20=10 MP per warp, Lv.21-50=5 MP, Lv.51-90=1 MP, Lv.91+= 0 MP. Fire Boost- Increases the power of Fire-based attacks by 1.25x. AP Cost:4 Thunder Boost- Increases the power of Thunder-based attacks by 1.25x. AP Cost:5 Darkness Boost- Increases the power of Darkness-based attacks by 1.25x. AP Cost:4 Heartless Summon Raxard can summon various Heartless to aid him in battle. He can summon up to two of one kind at a time, though some are so powerful that he can only summon one atatime, or even per battle (Ex: Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn, Orcus, Etc.) NOTE: The Heartless Raxard summons are very different from other Heartless. For one thing, they grant EXP like other Heartless, but it is a set amount. Another, more important, thing of note is that they do NOT drop HP Orbs, MP Orbs, Munny, or special items. Raxard can also summon only one type of Heartless at a time, meaning he cannot summon a Neoshadow and a Xenoshadow at the same time. Neoshadow Raxard's basic Heartless Summon, they fight using close range attacks. HP:25 Str:5 EXP:30 Attacks MP Cost:10 per Neoshadow Darkball Large spherical Heartless that Raxard can summon to aid him in battle. They are very unpredictable, randomly attacking any opponent on the field. HP:40 STR:10 EXP:50 Attacks MP Cost: 20 per Darkball Bit Sniper Small Heartless that float around the battlefield. They attack from afar using minor lazer shots. HP:30 STR:10 EXP:40 Attacks MP Cost:15 per Bit Sniper Invisible Powerful Heartless that attack from the skies. They are quite intelligent, and often attack the weakest opponent. HP:90 STR:20 EXP:100 Attacks MP Cost:50 per Invisible Gigant Shadow Large versions of the standard Shadow Heartless, they are more powerful than most Heartless. Raxard can only summon one Gigant Shadow to the field at a time. HP:100 STR:35 EXP:150 Attacks MP Cost:65 NovaShadow Larger versions of the NeoShadow, they are even more powerful than the Gigant Shadows. Raxard can only summon one NovaShadow to the field at a time. HP:125 STR:50 EXP:200 Attacks MP Cost:75 Xenoshadow The enhanced version of the Neoshadow. Xenoshadows are very intelligent Heartless that can read enemy attacks and adapt to suit their needs. Unlike other Heartless, Xenoshadows don't react only based on instinct, but can think and plan like Nobodies. Like Heartless, they serve who they believe is strongest. Appearance Xenoshadow are similar in appearance to Neoshadows, only they stand straighter, their heads are more triangular, and instead of a pair of antennae, they have three hair-like tendrils that extend from the back of their heads. These tendrils are tipped with razor-sharp points, and can extend beyond their normal length to attack enemies from afar, though they are not adverse to close-range combat. Some Xenoshadows have gained the ability to speak telepathically, and can speak with other beings. HP:200 STR:50 EXP:500 Attacks MP Cost:100 per Xenoshadow Shadow Stalker A more powerful version of the Darkball, the Shadow Stalker can posses inanimate objects and attack opponents with them. Raxard can only summon one per battle. HP:300 STR:80 EXP:1000 Attacks MP Cost:150 Dark Thorn The evolved version of the Shadow Stalker, it attacks with its claws and by ramming opponents. Raxard rides atop this Heartless when it is summoned. Raxard can only summon one Dark Thorn per battle, and only if the Shadow Stalker was previously summoned. HP:500 STR:100 EXP:2000 Attacks MP Cost: 200 Orcus A more powerful version of the Invisible, these large Heartless are also smarter than their dark cousins. They are so powerful, that Raxard can only summon one per battle, and only if an Invisible was previously summoned. HP:150 STR:80 EXP:250 MP Cost: 125 Phantasm Raxard's version of Ansem the Dark's Guardian Heartless. When Raxard summons this Heartless, his fighting style changes drastically. Appearance The Phantasm Heartless is essentially a mutant version of the Pokemon known as Darkrai. It's body is a dark blood-red color, with black spikes surrounding the neck area and billowing black smoke for hair. It's glowing eyes are silver, and it's mouth has razor-sharp triangular teeth, similar to the Spider-man character named Venom. It has a small Heart-shaped hole in it's waist. General Stats HP:Same as Raxard. (Ex: Raxard's HP=150 >> Phantasm's HP=150) STR:75 MAG:60 EXP:10,000 Abilities Phantom of Despair World Forms Halloween Town: Raxard's skin turns completely black, his fingers become claws, and his eyes become all yellow, like other Heartless. Aside from the antennae, he essentially gains the appearance of a Neoshadow. His Heartless Symbol disappears, as his appearance speaks for itself. Pride Lands: Raxard turns into a silver Lion with a spiky mane. His Heartless Symbol can be seen on his forehead. Quotes Cutscene *"You again...Don't you know how to knock, Mr. Enigma?" Battle Before Battle *"Out of my way!" (General Battles) *"Tell me...Can a Nobody feel fear?" (When fighting a Nobody/LLPPR member) *"I will never lose to you again!" (When fighting Xashowd) *"Let's see if you're worth the bounty on your miserable head." During Battle *"I shall set you ablaze!" (When using Volcanic Rising) *"You will be destroyed, never to return!" (When using Flight of the Phoenix) *"Begone into the Darkness!" *"Come to me..." (When Summoning a Heartless into battle) *"Lend me your power!" (When using Dark Heal) *"Prepare to meet your end!" (When using Endgame:Final Zero) *"All shall burn in the flames of HELL!!!" (When using Endgame:Blazing Madness) After Battle (Victory) *"Face it, you had no chance." (General Battles) *"No worthless shell can defeat me." (When fighting a Nobody/LLPPR member) *"Finally...The victory is MINE!" (When fighting Xashowd) (Loss) *"Urg...I should be stronger than this..." (General Battles) *"I can't believe it...Beaten by Nothing..." (When fighting a Nobody/LLPPR member) *"No...I won't let it end this way!" (When fighting Xashowd) Themes Like with Xashowd, I've found a few songs that fit Raxard for certain occasions. Normal Theme: None yet Battle Theme 1: Devour by Shinedown Battle Theme 2: Thunderhorse by Dethklok Boss Theme 1: Vanitas Battle Why I chose the songs: Devour works with Raxard because it is fast paced, and has a consistent beat. Thunderhorse is very similar, and it's more BGM than song (words are spoken, but it's only a few, and it's largely repetitive). Vanitas battle is his standard boss music (For when he fights/is fought by La Lutte, Aiden, or any other character during the storyline), because it has a nice beat to it that in my mind, just fits him well. It won't be the song for the three fights against him near the end of the game, though. I plan on someday creating songs for those specific battles. Same with the normal theme. Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters